whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Cainite Conspiracies Anthology
|price = Softcover: $7.99 PDF/ePub/Kindle: $2.99 }} The Cainite Conspiracies Anthology is a collection of short stories from the Vampire Twentieth Anniversary Edition: The Dark Ages setting. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Step back into the Dark Ages... :...into a time when the clans, high and low, battle for blood and power. :Welcome to The Cainite Conspiracies :This collection of short stories inspired by the 20th Anniversary edition of Vampire: The Masquerade Dark Ages features tales by Vampire developers such as Justin Achilli, Eddy Webb, David A. Hill, Jr., and award-winning horror authors including Maurice Broaddus, Catherine Lundoff, and Richard Dansky. Chapters Young, Gifted, and Ventrue Written by Maurice Broaddus, this story follows the revenge of a young Ventrue named Mararah, exiled from Rome by Andronikos after the elder killed his sire Octavius for the crime of failing to ask permission before Embracing Mararah himself. Family is Family Written by Renee Ritchie, this story tells of Zamra, a Brujah elder looking to preserve what positive history exists over Carthage while trying to retrieve her sire's letters. Acts of Cruelty Written by Justin R. Achilli, this story follows the activities of a Tzimisce monstrosity known as Gabija, whose actions stirred up the mortal population of the surrounding lands against the undead, and eventually brought the attention of the ruling Cainites upon itself. A Quest for Blood Written by Russell Zimmerman, this story follows a night of the manipulative Isouda de Blaise, as she reads a letter and receives a gift from Sir Fulco de Outremer, one of her childer in exile in Ireland. Sand and Dust (...) Incarnadine Seas (...) The Last Spark Written by Eddy Webb, this story follows the machinations of Archbishop Ambrosio Luis Monçada to dispose of one of his rivals within the Amici Noctis. The Hidden Stars Written by Jacob Klunder, this story follows the Setite Nasir al-Khallal in his quest to the city of Tunis, in order to find The Book of Hidden Stars to the elders of his clan. Omen's End Written by Ree Soesbee, this story follows the predicament of the Tremere Simon Aylard, the accursed lord of the chantry of Versailles that has been under assault of a devious Tzimisce koldun. Eighty and Nine (...) Ghosts of Chorazin Written by Alan Alexander, this story follows the Assamite elder Enkara, who traveled to the depths of the cursed city of Chorazin to rescue her sire, Izhim abd'Azrael, imprisoned by a demonic entity. Orfeo's Plague Written by Richard E. Dansky, this story follows the Cappadocian scholar named Orfeo DiScalfani, as he studies a strange kind of sickness that has befallen upon the city of Venice, at the beginning of the Giovanni purge of his clan. Veil of Power Written by Danielle Lauzon, this story follows the schemes of the Ravnos Mritunjay, as he endeavours to take the city of Baghdad from his Ventrue rival, Elaheh. Goat's Nails Written by Neall Raemonn Price, this story follows the Salubri lovers Mahtiel and Rothriel as they travel through the Kingdom of Hungary to rescue a fellow healer of their clan, who is trapped within the as it is besieged by Mongol forces. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Ventrue : * Mararah * Andronikos * Octavius ; Brujah : * Zamra ; Tzimisce : * Gabija ; Lasombra : * Archbishop Ambrosio Luis Monçada ; Assamite : * Enkara * Izhim abd Azrael ; Cappadocian : * Orfeo DiScalfani ; Salubri : * Mahtiel * Rothriel Terminology Amici Noctis, Chorazin Category:2016 releases Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books